Cum
by CasseeDee
Summary: Jesse is being curious if Genesis could also be useful in "other" situations. Good thing Cassidy agrees on assissting him, even though he has no idea what's about to come. (Oneshot) (this story, not Cass. Definitely not Cass. xD)


Hi guys! Haven't uploaded anything in a while but atm I'm writing a lot again and here's something I can

and want to share with ya. So have some smokin' hot Jessidy! Woop woop! ;D

~~~

"please, padre... Let me catch some breath, aye? I swear I can't..."  
But Jesse only gave him a cold smirk. "No..." The smirk increased as he added in the darker tone of

genesis: "cum."  
"Fuckin' sheit, I - ahngh...!" Cassidy squirmed and tried to curl up but the restraints on his wrists

and ankles didn't let him move more than an inch. His chest heaved due to his heavy breathing as only

one milky drop formed on his untouched erection. His toes slowly uncurled as he lifted his head to look

at the preacher, his eyes clouded and half-lidded after his 12th orgasm in a row. "... ye said this

would be fun...", he mumbled under his breath, almost unable to keep his eyes open. "If I'd known that

you'd-"  
"That I'd what?" Jesse interrupted the vampire. "Make you cum over and over again? Don't tell me you're

not enjoying this."  
Cass managed to lift a corner of his mouth. "Well... I did the first few times..." He admitted weakly.

"But yer drainin' me, man. ... There's nothin' left."  
"Oh, come on!" Jesse lighted a cigarette, still standing fully clothed in front of the bed on which

Cassidy was enchained and completely naked. Black leather straps, attached to the bed post held his

hands and feet firmly in place. "Don't give me that. I know you've always been dreaming about being

fucked by me."  
"Not like this, goddammit!"  
"Yeah but you won't make me cheat on Tulip, will ya?" The preacher took a deep drag of his cig, before

slowly exhaling and releasing the smoke. "This is the closest you can get to having sex with me."  
Hearing that made the vampire swallow thickly. It was true that he had secretly been dreaming about

Jesse, but he would never have done anything that would've hurt Tulip. at least not until today when he

got surprised by Jesse's invitation to some 'alonetime for the two of them' with the request to undress

and let himself get restrained on the bed. Why the hell did he fall for that?  
"You're recovering quickly, aren't you? Well..."  
"Padre, please..."  
"Cum."  
"Argh, sheit!" And again Cassidy squirmed, gasping under the sweet pain of his now completely dry

orgasm. It made him twitch and shiver uncontrollably and when it was over, he was still audibly

breathing through parted lips.  
"Watching you like this is fucking hot, though. I won't deny that."  
The vampire's eyes unsteadily settled on the preacher, as he was struggling to focus his vision. "...

yeah, I know... I'm a damn hot guy."  
That made Jesse smirk again. "C'mon, Cass. You are enjoying this, right? Well I am for sure." While he

said that, he moved a hand down to the bulge in his pants, which Cassidy only then realised. Despite the

fact that he'd come 13 times now during the last one or two hours, he still felt a warm tingle in his

crotch at that sight. "Oh, are ye givin' me a show now, Padre?" Internally he begged him to, his gaze

glued on what Jesse was doing. He gulped, surprisingly feeling himself harden as the preacher unbuckled

his belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.  
"Hm... you'd like that a lot, wouldn't you?" There was no need to respond to that. Cassidy's hard on was

enough of an answer. It made Jesse chuckle in a low tone.  
"Damn, you vampires sure can handle a lot, huh?"  
Cass just gritted his teeth, watching the other male lean back to support himself on a desk while

freeing his cock to give it a few slow strokes, his gaze locked with the vampire's. "I'm giving you the

best sexual experience you ever had or ever will have, without even touching you. I want you to always

think about me when you do it. You'll think about me during every fucking encounter and you'll see my

face with every single orgasm."  
"Padre..."  
"No. This is your punishment for screwing my girl."  
"Jesse, I didn't know...!"  
"Shut up!" The preacher put off his cig on the table, dropped it and increased the speed of his strokes,

further slouching back on the desk and his head settling against the wall. "I'll always be on your mind

after this."  
"But ye already are." This confession made Jesse pause for a second. Then he squinted his eyes at the

other, questioningly, but didn't say anything.  
"This... This won't change anythin', ye sick fucker."  
Jesse's thoughtful expression gave way to a smug one. "... good." He shifted on the desk, sliding his

pants down enough to have good access and to offer perfect view to the vampire. "Now watch." He didn't

need to use Genesis but he did it anyway, just in case Cassidy decided to shift his gaze only slightly,

while he gave himself some long steady strokes. "Fuck, Cass. Never seen you looking that high before."  
"...don't think I've ever been..." Cassidy mumbled under his breath, his eyes half lidded but locked on

the preacher's crotch, his own hard on already touching his belly, the tip surprisingly shining wet with

precum again. Even if it weren't for Genesis, Cassidy wouldn't have even blinked to not miss only one

second of this. Seeing the guy he was lusting for for months - his forbidden fruit - jerking himself in

front of him. And because of him what made it just the better.  
"Padre, yer so fuckin' hot..."  
"You gotta say. Look at you, all dripping wet just from watching me, fuck." His uneven breathing was

audible in his voice by now, what turned the vampire even more on.  
"Yeah... And yer loosin' all restraints from watchin' me too, Padre."  
"Huh." The preacher let out a huff of laughter. "I guess." He closed his eyes for a second, now stroking

furiously, before directly staring at Cassidy again, his eyes dark of lust. The vampire knew what would

happen before Jesse even opened his mouth to give the order. He saw it in the unsettled expression, the

inkly black eyes, the dark hair that suddenly appeared tousled and the chest that rose and sank on a

quicker pace with every gaspy breath now. "Cum. Hard."  
If he wouldn't have been lying already, this orgasm would have lifted him off his feet. A breathless

wine escaped Cassidy's lips as he unintentionally squirmed again, his toes and fingers curling up while

his wasted body magically produced another full load of cum, being released in thick spurts with several

tensed twitches. Also, somewhere on the verge of his clouded vision, he saw Jesse coming as well,

squinting his eyes and gasping for breath but still watching him what just intensified his own

experience again. It took a while for both of them to regain their breath and Cassidy was the first to

break the silence with a low, still breathless chuckle. "Sheit, Padre. I'll definitely not think about

anybody else ever again." When he looked over at the preacher who looked almost as wasted as he felt

himself, he saw him smile. "Yeah... Keep me updated so we can work on it, if necessary."  
"Oh yeah, I definitely will." Cass responded with a grin.

~~~

Please let me know if you liked this FF or if you'd like some more. ;)  
Seriously into this ship right now. /D


End file.
